Sorry
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: Ketika Sakura sudah jenuh dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia tidak mengira keputusannya akan berbuah luka pada keduanya. Mulukkah jika ia ingin Sasuke kembali padanya?


Sorry

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Ketika aku menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat, dan semua angan hanya tinggal kenangan... dan tidak akan kembali menjadi kenyataan...

This story belongs to Joselice. Terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift – Back to December. My first fanfiction, please leave a review

Sakura's P.O.V.

Aku menatap cowok itu bosan. Dia terlalu pendiam, meskipun aku menyukai gayanya yang _cool_, tapi semakin hari, sifat itu menjadi semakin menyebalkan. Setiap kali aku berucap panjang lebar, hanya disahut dengan kata 'hn'. Bagaimana tidak dongkol aku terhadapnya? Seperti hari ini, kami sudah janjian di kafe _Cherry's Blossom_, kafe kesukaanku. Namun semua hidangan itu terasa hambar karena keterlambatan Sasuke, lelaki yang sudah kupacari beberapa bulan ini.

"Kemana lagi dia?" gerutuku dongkol sambil menyeruput jus melonku. Pasti sifat terlambatnya ini tertular dari Kakashi-_sensei_! Untungnya Sasuke tidak pernah beralasan seperti : 'Aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan.'

"Hai." Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenali menyapa telingaku. Empat siku mulai muncul di dahiku. Lelaki berambut pantat ayam aneh itu akhirnya datang juga. Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan di rumah? Berdandan? Tak mungkin, bajunya saja yang itu-itu terus. Baju aneh dengan warna biru dongker, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Entah dia tak pernah mandi ( meskipun aku tak pernah mencium bau-bau tak sedap di dekatnya ) atau ia memang punya baju dengan model yang sama dalam jumlah banyak. Aku sendiri belum pernah mengoprek lemarinya.

"Sasuke, kamu tahu jam berapa sekarang?" ucapku sarkastis.

"Hn." Bisa kau lihat betapa tidak serunya dia? Di saat semua pasangan sedang bermesraan, aku dan Sasuke malah berdiam-diaman! Masa pacaran begini sih? Lagipula, paling tidak minta maaflah! Ia terlambat! Padahal aku sendiri tidak terlambat meskipun aku berdandan untuk kencan hari ini. Rambutku yang berwarna _soft pink_ kugerai rapi dan kuberi jepit kecil. Bajuku juga sudah rapi, selayaknya orang berkencanlah! Sedangkan dia? Sudah terlambat, tampaknya ia juga tidak mempersiapkan apapun untuk kencan hari ini. Membuatku tambah kesal saja. Mending kalau ada satu kata maaf terlontar dari bibirnya. Tapi apa kenyataannya?

"Kenapa kamu telat?" tanyaku, berusaha tidak meledak karena amarah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Nah. Kenapa dia tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku? Apa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan?

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau menceritakannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena tidak penting untuk diceritakan," katanya. Aku sampai pada titik puncak kesabaranku.

"Cukup sampai di sini!" kataku kesal. Aku berdiri, hendak beranjak pergi. Ada kekagetan di mata Sasuke, heh, ternyata punya emosi juga dia?

"_Stay here_." Heh. Memang dia siapa bisa menahanku?

"Sasuke, kita putus!" Aku berlari keluar, tidak memedulikan Sasuke. Aku juga ingin seperti wanita lain! Aku tak peduli dia populer, dia keren, tapi... aku butuh seseorang yang menyayangiku!

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Dia benar-benar meninggalkanku? Aku termenung sesaat, tidak memedulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang. Terserah mereka mau menganggapku apa. Playboy? Apapun itu. Yang aku pedulikan hanya satu...

Tapi ia telah pergi. Dan mungkin, takkan kembali. Aku beranjak dan membawa tasku, sambil memandangi kotak kecil yang takkan tersemat di jari siapapun.

Cincin perak bertatah permata. Seandainya cinta Sakura tak sedangkal ini...

Mungkin cincin itu sudah melingkar di jarinya.

Tapi, haruskah aku menyerah?

Aku membawa bunga untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura. Nasihat dari Naruto, sebenarnya. Mungkin otak si Dobe itu mulai bekerja. Setahuku, wanita suka bunga, kan?

Aku berdiri di depan rumahnya, berusaha memanggilnya. Tak ada jawaban. Kuletakkan di pagarnya. Dan ia tak beranjak untuk mengambilnya.

Sampai keesokan harinya, bunga itu telah berakhir di tempat sampah.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Mau apa dia? Memangnya ia pikir membawa bunga akan membuatku memaafkan semuanya? Aku membenamkan wajah ke bantal, berusaha cuek. Akhirnya kusuruh pembantuku membuangnya. Aku tidak butuh bunga, aku butuh cinta! Memangnya laki-laki hanya ada satu di dunia! Aku bisa mencari cowok yang lebih keren dari dia dan lebih perhatian! Aku terus merutuki Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi...

"_Sakura, mau jadi pacarku?" begitu saja. Tak ada kata cinta terucap dari bibirnya. Namun semburat merah menjalari pipinya, menandakan bahwa Uchiha satu itu benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku tersenyum simpul, dan menerima pernyataannya. Bukan pernyataan cinta. Pernyataan untuk jadi miliknya._

"_Ya, aku mau..." _Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat saat itu. Kalau saja Sasuke lebih perhatian, Sakura pasti mau jadi miliknya, selamanya. Andai saja...

"Ya, andai saja," gumamku pelan.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Teme, sabar sajalah. Lagian kau terlalu cuek sih, jadi Sakura kabur deh," timpal Naruto.

"Heh, jangan bilang begitu. Untuk curhat ke kita saja sudah mengorbankan separuh harga dirinya, kau mau membuat Sasuke membunuhmu di tempat?" sela Shikamaru.

"Iya sih, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Sakura," bela Naruto.

"Tapi kalau memang ia benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, harusnya ia menerima Sasuke apa adanya," kata Shikamaru.

"Kok jadi menyalahkan Sakura?" balas Naruto.

"Merepotkan," desah Shikamaru kesal. Lagian Naruto terlalu lemot sih, otaknya tidak sebanding dengan Shikamaru yang berIQ tinggi itu.

"Diamlah. Kalau tidak mau mengutarakan solusi, diamlah," ultimatumku. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Masih adakah cinta untuk Sakura di hatimu?" tanya Shikamaru. Aku mulai berpikir. Dulu, ya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Meski sulit kuutarakan dalam kata dan tindakan. Tapi hati ini yang berbicara. Ya, aku mencintainya. Tapi sekarang? Setelah pembuktian tentang dangkalnya cinta Sakura? Atau bahkan, Sakura tak pernah mencintainya?

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau ya, kejarlah lagi. Buat ia jatuh dalam pesonamu sekali lagi. Dan berikan perhatian baginya, sesuatu yang hilang dari cintamu itu. Tapi jika tidak..." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, dan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Tinggalkan dia."

Dan seketika itu juga, galau menerpaku. Untuk melepaskan, tentu aku tak rela. Untuk mempertahankan? Tidak juga. Cukup sekali kurasakan sakit itu...

Ruangan itu hening seketika. Aku menghela nafas.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya untukku menyerah."

Sakura's P.O.V.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Lelah menyergap, namun tak kuasa terlelap. Aku melirik kamarku yang bernuansa _pink_ itu. Ada beberapa hadiah dari Sasuke. Tapi tidak pernah ia yang memberikan langsung, selalu lewat Naruto atau Shikamaru, sahabatnya. Sisi tidak romantis Sasuke yang lainnya.

Tapi...

Aku memejamkan mata, mengingat memori bersamanya. Mengingat saat-saat indah bersamanya. Aku berusaha melupakannya. Tapi selalu membayang dalam mimpiku.

_Damn_, tak kukira melupakan seseorang bisa seberat ini.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Aku membulatkan tekad. Aku mau melupakan Sakura. Tak ada lagi gadis berambut _pink_ itu di hatiku. Tak ada lagi.

Hati ini sudah terlalu sakit untuk dihuni kembali.

Mungkin ada baiknya aku mencari cewek lagi? Ah, aku tidak berniat menjadi _playboy_. Jangan-jangan wanita itu hanya akan jadi pelarian.

Ya sudahlah, biar waktu yang bicara.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Sudah sebulan berlalu. Sasuke benar-benar ingin melupakanku rupanya. Aku tahu itu salahku, tapi... dia kan juga terlalu cuek!

Aku berlari berusaha mencegat Sasuke. Aku menahan tangannya ketika ia hampir masuk mobilnya.

"Kita perlu bicara," kataku. _Onyx_nya beradu dengan _emerald_ku, dan kurasakan hawa kecewa merasuki dadaku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," balasnya dingin.

"Tapi..."

"Minggir." Sasuke menepis tanganku, lalu menggas mobilnya pergi. Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

Sudah seminggu aku terus meneleponnya, meng-_sms_nya, meng-_bbm_nya, bahkan aku tak tahu berapa ratus PING! telah kuhujani ke _BlackBerry_nya. Aku juga menulis email minta maaf. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku menangis pasrah. Bodohnya aku...

RRING!_ BlackBerryku_ berbunyi, aku menoleh dan meraihnya. Sasuke?

Uchiha Sasuke

_Coffee Addict_ – Mall Konohagakure, pukul lima sore.

Aku terkaget-kaget. Apa yang ada di pikirannya? Padahal aku sudah pasrah sebelumnya. Aku segera menyambar mantel _pink_ku dan membawa mobil perakku melaju ke arah Mall Konohagakure. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku disergap rasa kekhawatiran, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Memarahiku habis-habisankah? Atau mempermalukanku di kafe seperti yang kulakukan padanya tempo hari?

Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Aku... rindu padanya.

_I'm so glad, you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

Aku tersenyum mendengar lagu itu diputar di Kafe ini. Mungkin seperti kisahku dengan Sasuke, ya?

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and i know why_

_Because the last time, you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and i left them there to die_

"Hai." Suara itu. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Sasuke. Wajahnya datar, tapi kulihat ada kewaspadaan di matanya.

"Sasuke..." kuucap namanya pelan, melihat reaksinya. Wajahnya tetap datar. Duh, lagunya pas banget. Bikin tambah galau aja...

"Maaf," kataku kemudian.

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

"Maaf juga..." kata Sasuke kemudian. "Aku sudah _move on_."

Dan seketika itu juga, duniaku runtuh.

Jika ada mesin waktu, biarlah aku kembali...

Dan air mataku mengalir seiring dengan kepergian Sasuke.

~OWARI~

Maaf abal, ini terinspirasi dari Taylor Swift, cuma ga sesuai dengan sifat Sasuke, jadi dipotong-potong. Tapi aku suka pairing ini 

Boleh minta review?


End file.
